mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DVD releases
The following is a series of lists detailing all commercial DVD releases of Mystery Science Theater 3000 and related spin-off productions. MST3K Home video rights for MST3K originally were held by Rhino Entertainment and they began releasing episode on VHS in 1996. In 2000, they began releasing DVDs of individual episodes. In late 2002, they began the "collection" format, releasing four episodes (or specials) together. When rights shifted to Shout! Factory in 2008, Shout! continued to release four episode sets. In 2011, Shout! began re-releasing single episode DVDs of material previously released by Rhino, but now out of print. In addition to the TV episodes released by Rhino and Shout!, Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie has also been released on DVD by various companies. Finally, Best Brains, Inc. re-released some of their self-produced video compilations on DVD. Rhino single episode releases Rhino collections Shout! Factory collections Shout! Factory single episode releases MST3K: The Movie releases * Image Entertainment - May 27, 1998 * Universal (Region 2, Germany) - March 15, 2007 * Universal - May 6, 2008 Best Brains releases *''Play MSTie for Me'' - Triple Decker DVD (contains all three original VHS volumes of "Play MSTie for Me") *''Tom Servo's Favorite Host Segments Vol. I'' with bonus feature, Poopie! Mike Nelson commentaries In 2004, Michael J. Nelson began working with Legend Films, releasing various public domain films newly colorized and featuring a "MST3K-like" commentary by Mike. *''Reefer Madness'' - April 20, 2004 *''Night of the Living Dead'' - September 7, 2004 *''Carnival of Souls'' - March 29, 2005 *''House on Haunted Hill'' - September 6, 2005 *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' - June 27, 2006 *''Little Shop of Horrors'' - June 27, 2006 RiffTrax In 2005, Mike Nelson and Legend launched RiffTrax, an online service where Mike (and, eventually guests) would riff various films, releasing only an .mp3 of the riff, thereby circumventing the need to license the films or limit themselves to public domain features. In 2009, DVDs of various public domain films (some already released with a "Mike solo" riff) and collections of shorts were released by Legend. Also in that year, RiffTrax began a series of live theatrical broadcasts, which were later released on DVD. Shorts collections *''The Best of Rifftrax Shorts, Vol. 1, June 16, 2009 *The Best of Rifftrax Shorts, Vol. 2, June 16, 2009 *Shorts-Tacular Shorts-Straveganza, January 26, 2010 *Wide World of Shorts, January 26, 2010 *Shorts-A-Poppin, September 14, 2010 *Rifftrax Plays with Their Shorts, September 14, 2010 *Order in the Shorts, January 25, 2011 *Shortstoberfest, January 25, 2011 *Shorts to-Go, July 19, 2011 *Olde Tyme Shorts Roundup, July 19, 2011 Feature films *Carnival of Souls, June 16, 2009 *House on Haunted Hill, June 16, 2009 *Little Shop of Horrors, June 16, 2009 *Missile to the Moon, June 16, 2009 *Night of the Living Dead, June 16, 2009 *Plan 9 from Outer Space, June 16, 2009 *Reefer Madness, June 16, 2009 *Swing Parade, June 16, 2009 *Planet of Dinosaurs, January 26, 2010 *Voodoo Man, January 26, 2010 *Double Feature: The Best of Rifftrax Shorts, Vol. 1 / Night of the Living Dead, March 2, 2010 *Maniac'' November 30, 2010 *''Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny, March 8, 2011 RiffTrax Live! *Plan 9 from Outer Space, January 25, 2010 *Christmas Shorts-Straveganza, September 14, 2010 *House on Haunted Hill, May 17, 2011 *Reefer Madness, May 17, 2011 The Film Crew In 2005, Mike Nelson, Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy formed The Film Crew, recording four episodes for Rhino. Legal wrangling with Jim Mallon led to a delay and a change of distributor, to Shout! Factory. The episodes finally saw DVD release in 2007. *Hollywood after Dark, July 10, 2007 *Killers from Space, August 7, 2007 *Wild Women of Wongo, September 11, 2007 *The Giant of Marathon, October 9, 2007 Cinematic Titanic In 2007, MST3K creator Joel Hodgson announced his new project, Cinematic Titanic, where he and his fellow riffers would riff on bad movies in much the style as on MST3K, including a silhouette of the riffers superimposed on the film's image. Throughout 2008 and 2009, seven studio recorded episodes were released. Since then, three additional DVDs have been released, featuring recordings of Cinematic Titanic's live performances. Studio episodes *The Oozing Skull, January 9, 2008 *The Doomsday Machine, June 19, 2008 *The Wasp Woman, August 7, 2008 *Legacy of Blood, October 9, 2008 *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, November 20, 2008 *Frankenstein's Castle of Freaks, January 8, 2009 *Blood of the Vampires, March 19, 2009 Live DVDs *East Meets Watts, December 16, 2009 *The Alien Factor, February 23, 2010 *Danger on Tiki Island, June 16, 2010 *War of the Insects, December 2, 2011 Other releases Star Wait ''Star Wait is a documentary fan film that covers a group of Star Wars fans waiting in line to see Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. It was released on DVD in 2005 to coincide with the DVD release of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. The extras include commentaries on the various chapters of the documentary. Two segments are riffed by Joel Hodgson, Trace Beaulieu and Josh Weinstein, the first time they riffed together since Season 1 of MST3K. Three Stooges Beginning in 2004, Legend Films released a series of DVDs featuring Three Stooges material in the public domain. Three of these releases have connections to MST3K. *''The Three Stooges in Color'' (2004) has four vintage Stooge shorts with "Comedy Wraparounds by The Film Crew (Mike Nelson and the cast of Mystery Science Theater 3000)" *''The Three Stooges - Greatest Routines'' (2007) is "Hosted by Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy of Mystery Science Theater and Rifftrax.com" *''The Three Stooges in Swing Parade'' (2007) "Contains bonus commentary by Mike Nelson of Rifftrax" See also * List of Episodes Released * List of VHS releases * List of Blu-ray releases * List of Laserdisc releases Category:MST3K